Buffy's New Life
by mandayo
Summary: Joyce Summers and Keith Mars grew up together and were high school sweethearts. What happens when they get married and Joyce and Buffy move to Neptune?


Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the plot line.

Summary: Joyce Summers and Keith Mars grew up together and were high school sweethearts. What happens when they get married and Joyce and Buffy move to Neptune?

Veronica Mars- post season 1 episode 20

Buffy the Vampire Slayer- post season 3

After running off to LA Buffy returns home instead of staying. She comes home finds her mother is married and they are moving to Neptune. Buffy worries about her slaying duties but Faith shows up and Buffy and Joyce leave to go to Neptune.

Pairings- Buffy/Angel, Joyce/Keith, Veronica/Logan.

"Oh god mom I don't know if I can do this," said Buffy. "Honey you'll be fine Keith has a daughter your age named Veronica and I'm sure none of your school records will be a problem." Said Joyce as they were pulling up to a two-story house.

Well said Joyce as they got out of the car what are we waiting for? Nothing said Buffy as her mom knocked on the front door.

After Buffy had chosen her room and unpacked a little her mom called her down for dinner. Buffy said Keith this is Veronica, Veronica this is Buffy. Hi said Buffy Hi Veronica said back. Well Buffy said her mom tomorrow you will be starting at Neptune High Veronica do you mind if Buffy rides with you to school tomorrow her car hasn't arrived yet from Sunnydale. Yeah sure said Veronica.

Next Day Neptune High

Buffy ill walk you to the office to get your schedule and then ill show you where your first class is okay asked Veronica. Yea that would be nice said Buffy.

History

Looks like I have this class with you Buffy said veronica. Do you mind if I sit next to you I really hate this whole new girl thing asked Buffy. Yea said veronica.

Lunch

Hey Veronica did you make friends with the new girl asked Logan. The new girl has a name and her name is Buffy said Buffy. Sorry said Logan. Logan id like you to meet my new stepsister Buffy said veronica. Wow said Logan never thought your dad would get remarried and Buffy and you look so much alike. Yeah said veronica.

So veronica you coming over to my place this afternoon asked Logan. Yeah said veronica. Ohhhhh didn't know you had a boyfriend sis said Buffy. Shut up said veronica. Sorry said Buffy. So why aren't you guys like holding hands or anything asked Buffy? Well because it's kinda a secret said veronica. Oohh secret relationships I like those said Buffy.

Girls Bathroom

Wow when you guys said secret you went all out said Buffy. How did you find us asked Logan? Well see I sort have this thing for tracking people and ummm well I saw you guys go in here said Buffy. How did you get in asked veronica? Simple I split from class and came in threw the window said Buffy. You cant just blow off class said Logan your new. Ha said veronica and you can cause you have been here since 9th grade. So veronica what's your story asked Buffy?

Well lets see about 8 months ago my best friend and his girlfriend lily Kane was murdered my dad the sheriff thought lily's dad Jake Kane was involved some how then one of his deputy's came with information about a guy named able counts who he thought was the murderer then able confessed and my dad was removed from his position as sheriff. After that my mom split and left me a note about how it was best for me for her to leave and that about concludes my story said veronica.

So what's your story Logan asked Buffy?

Well lets see my dad is Aaron Echoless and big movie star and what not and my mom just committed suicide by jumping off a bridge because my dad and her weren't to happy with each other and I like to drink a lot said Logan.

Okay you sure do know how to pick them don't yaw sis said Buffy. Well I guess its my turn and imp going to be completely honest with you because it looks like imp going to see the two of around for a while said Buffy.

Where do I start okay well my mom and dad split when I was about 4 and he runs off to some far away place every month with a different girl. So when I was 15 I was chosen to be the slayer off vampires and demons. Ummm after that a master vampire comes to LA looking to take over the school and I kinda had to take him down along with my watcher, who is the person who trains a slayer, and I also had to burn down my schools gym because it was filled with vampires. So then mom and I moved to god old Sunnydale also know as the mouth of hell. There I defeated the master who is said to be the oldest vampire known. He drowns me to get out of he his cave then my best friend and boyfriend came down to find me. My best friend Ander did CPR and brought me back to life and I defeated the master. So after that I sleep with Angel who is a vampire with a soul, which makes him harmless to humans, and he lost his soul when I slept with him he went all crazy vampire on Sunnydale. He tried to open Acathala which is the slayers sword and right before I had to kill him my other best friend Willow who is a witch restored his soul but it was to late and I to kill him so after that I ran away to LA for awhile and come home to find out imp moving. Said Buffy

Wow Logan and veronica said at the same time. Yeah said Buffy well Ill let you guys get back to your little make out session all I need is your cell phone veronica I need to call some friends from home. Yeah sure said veronica tossing her the cell phone.

Hey guys said Buffy to Xander and willow what's up just wanted to let you know that my new sis isn't a total bitch she's actually pretty cool well call me when you get this message at the home phone this is veronicas cell phone.

After School

Hey veronica how was it at Logan's house asked Buffy. Good until Mr. Echolls walked in on Logan and I making out on the couch said veronica. That had to be fun said Buffy with a couple of giggles. Hey it wasn't funny said veronica.

Later on at around 8 o'clock Buffy heard someone knock on the door ill get it she said really loud. As she opened the door the person said Buffy in a real quiet voice. Angel said Buffy what are you doing here I thought you were in hell and how are you out in the sun. Well said angel why don't we go on a walk and ill explain. Okay just let me grab my purse said Buffy.

Hey said Buffy as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse tell my mom I went on a walk. Kay said veronica.

So said Buffy as her and angel were on the swings in a park care to explain? Well you see the Powers that Be messed up pretty badly with you and they thought that as a gift they would give me back and with a lot of perks angel explained. So…..said Buffy. I am still a vamp but my soul is permanent and I can go out in the sun and holy water doesn't burn and a stake to the heart won't kill me. Really Buffy asked. Yeah said angel.

They sat on the sand for a while Buffy in angels lap. So I guess its time for me to go I have school tomorrow. Well let me walk you home said angel. Okay said Buffy. They walked hand in hand to buffs house. So tomorrow ill take you to school asked angel. Id like that said Buffy.

As Buffy walked into her room she was bombarded with questions from veronica. Who was that asked veronica? Well remember how I was telling you and Logan about angel well that was him said Buffy. Wait I thought he was in hell said veronica. Well he was until the PTB otherwise known as my bosses brought him back because they owe me big time and his soul is permanent and he can walk in the sun. Wow said veronica. Yeah said Buffy he's picking me up in the morning and taking me to school. Kay said Veronica.

Next Day

Hey Buffy called veronica your ride is here. Thanks veronica said Buffy. No problem said veronica.

Hey their mister said Buffy. Hey said angel. So how do you like your new life asked angel its not bad said Buffy as they pulled up to the school. So ill see you at lunch said angel. Yeah bring me something yummy said Buffy.

History

Ms. Mars since your talking so much would you care to explain what you are talking about and Ms. Summers I would suggest that you pay attention to me not Ms. Mars she is quite the trouble maker said the teacher.

Buffy gave veronica a look slowly turning away. First of all my name in not Ms. Summers it's Buffy and Ms. Mars is my sister so I suggest you don't talk to her that way said Buffy. Ms. Summers I would suggest that you stop talking unless you want a visit to the principal's office on your second day of school said the teacher. Fine said Buffy.

Hey Buffy said to veronica and Logan. That pretty funny the way you put the history teacher said veronica. What happened I was in the bathroom a little hung over said Logan. Well to put short and simple I out bitched the history teacher said Buffy. Nice said Logan. Ill see you guys at lunch I have to run and go do something said Buffy. Bye said veronica and Logan.

Buffy walked to the front of the school to meet angel and brought him back to the cafeteria. Hey guys said Buffy to veronica and Logan this is angel. Hey said veronica and Logan. Angel this is my new stepsister and her boyfriend Logan said Buffy. Angel brought pizza you guys want some asked Buffy. Sure they said.

Hey Buffy said veronica Logan is throwing a party tomorrow do you want to come? Sure said Buffy what time and where she asked? It's at 8 and it's at the pool house in his backyard. Cool ill ride with you and give angel directions said Buffy.

The House

How bout we go shopping said Buffy to veronica I need something to wear to the party. Yeah lets go said veronica I could use something to wear to.

The Mall

Pac Sun

How bout this summer dress asked Buffy it would look on you. I don't know said veronica. I do and it will look good on you said Buffy ill get this dress she said holding up a blue and black dress that was the exact same as the one veronica had just different colors. Fine said veronica you forced me.

Victoria Secret

Come on Buffy till be fun sexy underwear and bras to go with our dresses said veronica. Yeah okay but I get to pick them said Buffy.

The House

Buffy ill meet you outside at 1 so we can come home and get ready said veronica. Cool see you then night said Buffy. Night said veronica.

Next Day

School-Lunch

Hey Buffy ill meet you in the parking lot in about 30 minutes said veronica. Sounds good said Buffy.

Parking Lot

Come on Veronica hurry up and tell Logan goodbye you'll see him in about 7 hours. Okay said veronica giving Logan one last kiss. Bye she said.

The Pool House- 7:45

Come on you look hot said Buffy to veronica im sure Logan will love it. Really she asked yeah-said Buffy.

As they walked in so did angel. Hey babe he said to Buffy what's up? Not much she replied.

So Logan asked veronica what are we doing tonight. Well we are playing poker said Logan. Cool said Buffy walking up with angel in tow.

So what do you guys want to drink asked logins butler we have beer, vodka, tequila and other stuff. Ill take a mojito said veronica, ill have dr. pepper mixed with rum said Buffy and ill have a beer said angel.

Mind if I smoke angel asked Logan pulling out a cigar? No go ahead I don't care said Logan.

After about 5 rounds of poker angel said he was taking Buffy home and Logan should probably keep veronica at his place because last time he brought Buffy home drunk her mom freaked.

See you guys said angel pulling out of Logan's driveway.

Pool House

So veronica said what do you want to do. Well we have this place to ourselves so I was thinking this and he pulled veronica on top of him in the pool house bed.

Angel's apartment

Lets watch a movie Buffy said. Okay said angel pick one. She picked out a movie and layed against angel.

After the movie angel told Buffy to get ready for bed. She said okay and headed to the bathroom. In there she slipped off her dress and made sure she looked good in the lacy bra she bought.

Is this good she asked angel walking out of the bathroom. That is hot come here he said she got in bed and they started to make out.

Let me know what you think...:) :)


End file.
